A Christmas Carol
|número historia = 213 |doctor = Undécimo Doctor |acompañantes = Amy, Rory |junto con = Kazran, Abigail |ubicación = Sardicktown, Ember, siglo XLIV |escritor = Steven Moffat |director = Toby Haynes |productor = Sanne Wohlenberg |red = BBC One |fecha emisión = 25 de diciembre de 2010 |formato = 60 minutos |código producción = 6.X |confidential = Christmas Special 2010 |serie = |ant = The Big Bang |sig = The Impossible Astronaut |serie2 = Especiales navideños |ant2 = The End of Time |sig2 = The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe }}A Christmas Carol (Un cuento de Navidad) es el especial navideño de 2010 de Doctor Who. Fue el primer especial de Navidad en no ser escrito por Russell T. Davies ni protagonizado por David Tennant. Además, rompió el récord de retraso entre las emisiones de Reino Unido y EE.UU en el estreno de un episodio de Doctor Who. Anteriormente en manos de El fin del tiempo cuyo debut en EE.UU de la primera parte fue de un día más tarde, la demora entre las emisiones de BBC One y la BBC America (oriental) fueron de apenas ocho horas. Australia fue también bien servido, con un retraso de algo más de siete horas, dependiendo de la franja horaria. Detrás de las escenas, destacó por el número de caras nuevas en la mayoría de los departamentos, más que cualquier otro episodio desde Rose. De los nuevos en Doctor Who de la BBC Gales, los más destacados fueron el diseñador de producción Michael Pickwoad, la diseñadora de vestuario Barbara Kidd y el editor Adam Recht. Sinopsis Amy y Rory están atrapados en un crucero estelar a punto de estrellarse, y la única forma que el Doctor puede rescatarlos es salvando el alma de un viejo y miserable solitario. Pero, ¿está Kazran Sardick, el hombre más rico de Sardicktown, tras la redención? ¿Y qué acecha desde las tinieblas de la noche de Navidad? Argumento Reparto * El Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * Kazran/Elliot Sardick - Michael Gambon * Abigail - Katherine Jenkins * Kazran joven - Laurence Belcher * Kazran adulto - Danny Horn * Piloto - Leo Bill * Capitán - Pooky Quesnel * Copiloto - Micah Balfour * Benjamin anciano - Steve North * Chico & Benjamin - Bailey Pepper * Sirviente - Tim Plester * Eric - Nick Malinowski * Isabella - Laura Rogers * Isabella anciana - Meg Wynn-Owen Referencias Cultura *La canción de Abigail menciona "el Silencio" en varias ocasiones. El Doctor *El Doctor se casa con Marilyn Monroe —a pesar de cuestionar la validez de la capilla— y esta tiene el número del teléfono de la TARDIS. *El Doctor es incapaz de hacer un truco con cartas (TV: Rose). *El Doctor ocupa el puesto que dejaron los anteriores trabajadores tras ganar de forma misteriosa la lotería (como en Reunión escolar). Localizaciones *El Doctor, Kazran y Abigail visitaron al parecer (de acuerdo con las fotos de Kazran): las Pirámides y la Esfinge de Egipto; la Ópera de Sidney y el Uluru de Australia; la Torre Eiffel de Francia; y la Estatua de la Libertad, el Empire State Building, y California en 1952 (específicamente Hollywood) de Estados Unidos. Especies *El Undécimo Doctor menciona las arañas cara. Notas *''Un cuento de Navidad'' se basa en la novela de Charles Dickens con el mismo nombre, siendo Kazran Sardick Ebenezer Scrooge, el Doctor el Espíritu de las Navidades pasadas, Amy el Espíritu de las Navidades presentes y el propio Kazran el Espíritu de las Navidades futuras. *Las primeras imágenes de este especial se proyectaron el 19 de noviembre en forma de trailer como parte del BBC Children in Need. *El diseño del interior y el aspecto de la nave en fase de colisión es muy similar al estilo de las naves de las flotas estelares de la película de 2009 de Star Trek, en términos de diseño (aunque más compacto) y en los controles con pantalla táctil. También hay un uso moderado de parpadeos durante las escenas de la nave, que se utilizó de manera significativa durante las tomas interiores de las diferentes naves de la película. La línea espacial se describe como "clase galaxia", que es la clase de la USS Enterprise en Star Trek: The next generation. Además, uno de los tripulantes es de descendencia africana y lleva un ocular extraño, similar al del personaje Geordi LaForge. *Esta es la primera historia que cuenta con el nombre de Arthur Darvill en los títulos de apertura. *Steven Moffat dijo antes de que saliera al aire que sería el "especial de Navidad más navideño de todos", y agregó: "Son todas tus películas favoritas de Navidad a la vez, en una hora, con monstruos y el Doctor y una luna de miel..." *Este es el primer especial de Navidad desde The Christmas Invasion en contar con compañeros normales del Doctor. Este también es el primer especial de Navidad que no se desarrolla principalmente en o cerca de la Tierra. *El corto de Paul Cornell "The hopes and fears of all the years" también cuenta con el Doctor visitando a una persona cada día de Navidad al año (aunque en este caso es Navidad y no Nochebuena) gracias a los viajes en el tiempo. Las dos historias también hacen que Doctor descienda por una chimenea para llegar al sitio. *Este es el primer especial de Navidad que no protagoniza David Tennant y el primero en no haber sido escrito por Russell T. Davies. Es el primero de Matt Smith y el primero en haber sido escrito por Steven Moffat. *El tiburón, a pesar de ser hembra, se le llamó "Clive" detrás de las escenas. Smith y Belcher también declararon que se le llamó "Percy" y "Clyde". *Murray Gold revive su costumbre de componer una canción especial para los especiales de Navidad, después de no hacerlo en TV: El siguiente Doctor '' o en ''El fin del tiempo. *Excluyendo las muertes de los peces pequeños, la de Pettigrew Abigail, y la de Elliot Sardick fuera de la pantalla, este es el primer especial de Navidad sin la muerte de un personaje. *Dado que Amy fue sustituida por un Doble en la siguiente temporada, este probablemente es el último episodio en el que aparece la actual Amy Pond hasta el final de Las casi personas. *"Abigail's song" es la primera canción en inglés que se compone en Doctor Who desde "The stowaway" y es la primera canción original en interpretar un papel directo de verdad en la resolución de la trama. *Michael Gambon es bien conocido por asumir el papel de Albus Dumbledore en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, casualmente es la única película de Harry Potter que incluye viajes en el tiempo. Rumores *El villano fue confirmado por la BBC como un "tiburón volador" de CGI. A pesar de que el enemigo principal era Kazran Sardick, había un tiburón volador y amenazante. *El episodio podría ser un musical. Falso, aunque Katherine Jenkins cantó. *El episodio se desarrollará en un planeta victoriano y tendrá tiburones voladores. Verdadero. *En el episodio, el Undécimo Doctor se prometerá. Se prometió accidentalmente con Marilyn Monroe, lo que conduce a un chiste al final de este. *El Doctor se hace pasar por el Espíritu de las Navidades Pasadas. En un trailer para la temporada de Navidad e la BBC, al Doctor se le oye decir "Soy el Fantasmas de las Navidades Pasasdas". Verdadero, el Doctor viaja en el tiempo al pasado de Kazran, y desde allí, influye en su futuro. Errores de producción *Cuando el Doctor se remonta por primera vez a la infancia de Kazran, se puede ver la luz de las ventanas de la TARDIS a través de la rendija de la puerta después de la supuesta salida. *De acuerdo con un episodio previo en el que Rose y el Doctor viajan al pasado para ver al padre de la chica, tocar a tu propio pasado provoca una paradoja. En este episodio, sin embargo, Kazran se le ve tocando a su propio pasado y no pasa tal cosa. Continuidad *Amy dice: "Por una vez no llegues tarde" (TV: En el último momento). *El Doctor le envía un mensaje a Amy diciendo: "Vamos, Pond" (TV: El Big Bang). *El Doctor intenta y falla al realizar un truco de cartas. Anteriormente se muestra esto en TV: Robot y en TV: Rose. *El Doctor enseña una foto de él con Papá Noel y Albert Einstein en la cabaña de Frank Sinatra. Anteriormente se sugirió en TV: El tiempo y la Rani que el Doctor y Einstein eran amigos. *Durante su estancia en la suite nupcial, Amy lleva la ropa de policía que usaba cuando era besograma (TV: En el último momento) y Rory lleva puesto un vestido de centurión romano, al igual que usó su propio auton, y anteriormente su yo real (como se ve en una fotografía en la casa de Amy). Eso o este fue el suceso de Navidad del que se tomó la foto (TV: La Pandórica se abre). *El Doctor se le ve, una vez más, con un fez, pero esta vez es porque va de verdad a Egipto. Las fotos de Kazran prueban que los viajeros del tiempo viajaron al pasado en una noche de Navidad para ver la pirámides. *Durante una de sus visitas a Abigail, el Doctor usa una bufanda similar a la que usó en su cuarta encarnación. *El Doctor ya ha observado e intentado utilizar controles isomófricos en vano, un ejemplo notable es el destornillador láser del Amo (TV: El último de los Señores del Tiempo). El Doctor dijo anteriormente (al parecer de mentira) que la TARDIS tenía controles isomórficos (TV: Pyramids of Mars). *Abigail dice que no puede entrar en su casa segundos antes de ver al Doctor dentro - esto se parece mucho a la escena en la que el Doctor le dice a Amy que no interfiera en lo que se ve en el monitor de la TARDIS (TV:'' La bestia de abajo). *El capitán afirma que "¡se cancela la Navidad!" (TV: ''El fin del tiempo). *El Doctor dice una vez más "Gerónimo" (TV: El fin del tiempo, La bestia de abajo, El Big Bang). *El Doctor se mete en una situación problemática y matrimonial con Marilyn Monroe. Anteriormente tuvo un matrimonio fallido con la reina Isabel I, diciendo que "soy espantoso en las bodas... como en la mía" (TV: El código Shakespeare, El fin del tiempo, Parpadeo). *El Doctor, al hablarle a Kazran, le dice: "en 900 años de tiempo y espacio nunca he conocido a alguien que no fuera importante". Dijo algo así a Craig Owens cuando este estaba enfermo (TV: El inquilino). *El Doctor mencionó anteriormente que ya había visto peces voladores antes (TV: Marco Polo). *Si Melody Pond fue concebido en la noche de bodas de Amy y Rory (TV: El Big Bang), como se sugiere en TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra, entonces Amy está embarazada de River en este episodio. *El Doctor le da a Sardick una elección: ayudar a las personas de la línea estelar o enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Cuando el Doctor se niega, dice: "Pase lo que pase esta noche, recuerda que te lo ganaste a pulso". El Décimo Doctor le dijo más o menos lo mismo a la Emperatriz de los Racnoss cuando se le ofreció la opción de irse o enfrentarse a las consecuencias (TV: Novia a la fuga). *Esta no es la primera vez que el papel médium falla (TV: El ejército de fantasmas, El codigo Shakerspeare). *El Bizancio también fue identificado como una nave de clase galaxia (TV: El tiempo de los ángeles). Línea temporal Para el Doctor *Esta historia ocurre después de TV: The monsters are coming. *Esta historia ocurre antes de CÓMIC: The Professor, the Queen and the bookshop. en:A Christmas Carol (TV story) Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2010 Categoría:Especiales de Navidad Categoría:Arco del Silencio Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo XX Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo XLIV Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Hollywood Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 6 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna